


Bound

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corsetry, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring the warning from her house-elf that Lucius does not wish to be disturbed, Narcissa sees something unexpected when she enters his study.  Lucius has a guest and a rather intimate way of entertaining.  Her treatment of Lucius' guest is less than cordial and he demands that she show his guest some hospitality.</p>
<p><b>Excerpt:</b>  <i>"Hello, Severus.  Enjoying my husband, are you?  He is rather skilled in the art of buggery.  Ever so generous of him to demonstrate to you how to properly please someone, as Salazar knows you could use the lessons."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

"Nannie is very sorry, Mistress Malfoy. Master Malfoy says not to disturb and Nannie is just trying to do her job," squeaked a little voice from behind her.

As Narcissa slowed to a halt, she pursed her lips together and then the mouth formed a thin line. Tipping her head down to eye the house-elf shrewdly, she said, "Mistress Malfoy would like to remind Nannie that it is her job not to bother or get in the way of the Mistress. House-elves who forget to mind themselves and their duties end up lining the chamber on the first floor in the west wing before their time."

Nannie shuddered and Narcissa's mouth curled up in a slow, predatory smile. The chamber that she spoke of bore plaques with the heads of the deceased elves who had served at the manor. "I trust you will leave me be now, Nannie."

"Yes," Nannie said shrilly, bowing in ridiculous repetition, her bat-like ears making a flopping noise as they hit the floor with each bob of her head. "Nannie will leave Mistress be. Nannie has to iron her fingers now."

"You do that," Narcissa said haughtily, drawing herself up to her full height and continuing her way down the corridor. 

Luckily for the departed house-elf, Narcissa had been in too good of a mood to outright put her in that chamber and had merely warned her about it instead.

Her pace, as she walked along the corridor, was slow, careful, posture perfect.

When she had been a girl, her mother had seen to it that she and her sisters went to a finishing school. It was important to behave and carry oneself like a lady, after all. It had been at that quaint (and expensive) little school in the Alps where Narcissa had learnt proper etiquette and posture, among other things.

But Narcissa could not completely credit the school for her perfect posture. 

The corset she wore helped in that regard a great deal.

Which corset she wore each day rather depended on her mood; she had corsets from every era, each designed to serve some different purpose for the figure.

This morning she wore her favourite: a late Victorian model known as the "glove-fitting" corset. The broad steels hugged every curve, pronouncing them. As she preferred to have her laces tied as tight as possible, after an extensive amount of wearings she had to have the corset taken in since it would reduce several inches from her waist and hips. If she didn't do so, the corset would no longer do its job of conforming to her figure and creating crisp, smooth lines; it would hang off of her in a most unattractive manner. Just that morning, she had had to cast a charm to alter the garment; that always put her in a good mood, hence her lenience on the house-elf.

The restriction of movement and ability to breathe in the confines of the rigid canvas and steel was a small price to pay for shaping the figure. This was why Narcissa walked at the pace she did, shoulders arched back and head held high, looking every inch the aristocrat she was.

It took her a great deal of time to arrive at Lucius' study. She briefly remembered that Nannie had said Lucius hadn't wanted to be disturbed while she turned the ornate silver handle on the door, but she turned it anyway.. Whether he was busy or not was of no consequence to her; she had matters that needed to be discussed with him and, as far as she was concerned, his correspondence or whatever else it might be with which he was busying himself could wait. She was his wife and should and _would_ come first, no matter what.

Perhaps she was wrong about that.

A rather unexpected sight greeted her as the heavy oak door swung inside Lucius' lush study.

It wasn't every day that one witnessed her husband mid-shag with her son's Head of House.

Dimly, Narcissa realised that she ought to be outraged. Somehow, though, she couldn't muster up the feeling; she was too busy taking in the tableau before her.

Severus was draped over Lucius' desk, hands clenched around the edge, forehead pressing against the mahogany. Lucius stood behind him, blond hair flowing about his shoulders like an elegant curtain, fingers digging into Severus' hips, thrusting commandingly into Severus' arse. He made no sound nor was his skin flushed or slick with the sweat of effort. The only hint that he was actually feeling anything at all was the way his lip curled up; Narcissa could see that he was gritting his teeth together as he drove himself into Severus.

When the door opened all the way, bouncing off of the stone wall and creeping back toward the frame, Lucius opened his heavy-lidded eyes fully and met hers, not slowing his pace one bit.

"Hello, love," he said between the snapping of his hips. 

Replying with only the elegant upsweep of one brow, she crossed to the front of the desk and stared down at the top of Severus' greasy head. After only a moment's hesitation, she reached out with one perfectly-manicured hand and took up a fistful of his hair. She would certainly have to take part in a very rigid skincare regimen later on that evening. Twisting her fingers in the thin, oily strands, she then yanked up hard, meeting his black, round eyes with a smirk.

"Hello, Severus. Enjoying my husband, are you? He is rather skilled in the art of buggery. Ever so generous of him to demonstrate to you how to properly please someone, as Salazar knows you could use the lessons."

Over his momentary shock (and Lucius still pounding away at his arse), Snape's eyes narrowed to glower at her. "I would say," he grunted, "that it was a pleasure to see you Narcissa, but we all know that would be a falsehood." He moaned, pressing his arse back hard against Lucius, who leaned forward and sunk his teeth into a fleshy bit of Severus' shoulder. Narcissa took the opportunity to grab a bit of Lucius' hair as well, giving him the same treatment as Severus. Severus' words, as well as the way Lucius ignored that his wife had just been insulted, annoyed her. Nails dug into each of their scalps brutally and she was inwardly disappointed that neither flinched nor made a sound indicative of the pain she knew she must have just caused them.

"I have never minded your infidelity before, Lucius, as I am neither foolish nor blind. But how dare you insult me in this manner, in our _home_? You will pay," said Narcissa coldly, fiercely pulling up both handfuls of hair, then unclenching her hands before taking a step back from the desk.

"Mark my words, you will pay," she promised in a low voice, turning on her heel to leave. She didn't plan on going far; while they would get dressed, she would wait outside the study and then perhaps hex Severus. For sport. Later on that week, she thought she could send him a little parcel that would do a bit of damage. Lucius had a collection of the most wonderful and illegal Dark Arts items in a secret compartment in the basement; it would be a shame not to put some of them to good use.

Ignoring the rustling noises behind her, dismissing them as sounds of the men disentangling themselves from one another and putting their clothing back in order, she pushed down on the door handle, then lay a hand palm flat on the smooth, wooden surface, pushing it out toward the corridor. 

She never made it to the corridor, for a strong arm wrapped around her narrow waist from behind and pulled her back from the doorway. As her back hit something solid--, a firm, warm chest--, she gasped, twisting in an attempt to see the look on her husband's face.

A hand grabbed hold of her chin and cheek, pushing her face in the opposite direction and she found that she couldn't struggle very much anyway because of the constrictive nature of her corset. 

"Now, now, Mrs Malfoy," a low voice whispered silkily in her ear, the speaker's lips brushing against the sensitive shell. "It's quite discourteous to leave your company without so much as a 'good day' or some other trivial pleasantry. How very unrefined of you. You're quite fortunate that your husband does not turn you out on your pampered ear for being so inconsiderate to his guest."

"Release me," said Narcissa, biting back a litany of threats and insults.

"Ah, but, my love, he does have a point," Lucius said smoothly, stepping in front of her. He hadn't bothered to dress.

"And what, pray tell, would that point be?" 

Ignoring her question entirely, Lucius closed the distance between them and took hold of her hips, drawing her to him, Severus' arm between them. He leanted in and she tipped her face back as best she could, considering that Severus' hand was still set upon her cheek and chin.   
"Be pleasant, dearest," Lucius whispered by her ear. His words had no sooner faded than she heard the sounds of two mouths moving wetly together right over her shoulder. Fingers bit into her hips and the arm about her waist tightened its grip, pulling her closer still against Severus. As the sucking and slurping noises continued, she felt a hardness against her backside and another upon her thigh and she moaned a thin, quivering sound, not able to expand her diaphragm all the way because of the steel stays. She was only human; how could possibly resist an aroused, arresting man in her presence, let alone two?

"I believe the Mistress of the Manor wishes to be more hospitable," said Severus, his hands now running up and down her sides.

"Quite astute of you, Severus," Lucius concurred, taking a step back from them. He eyed her critically, then walked a slow circle around her. Once he reached the front of her again, he wordlessly unfastened the row of tiny, ornate buttons running down the centre front of her gown until they were all undone. Severus' hands went to her shoulders, fingers dipping below the antique lace appliqué and delicate satin, pushing the garment off of her shoulders and over her arms. Slowly the gown slid down her frame, pooling elegantly at her feet, leaving her in her underthings. "You were a bit overdressed, love," said Lucius, laying a hand upon the curve of her waist and turning her toward Severus for presentation. Like Lucius, he hadn't bothered to dress. "She is more to your liking now." It was a statement, not a question.

"There is always room for improvement." 

Severus' fingers ran along the binding at the top of her corset. Occasionally his finger would brush against her skin. Tipping her chin down, she watched as his fingers moved back and forth across her front in a leisurely manner. 

No matter how intoxicating his movements and light touches were, it did not excuse the fact that he thought she could possibly improve. The idea was preposterous and it vexed her that he would suggest such a thing. He was lucky that she was even allowing him to touch her. 

"Yes," she said, not bothering to disguise the disdain in her voice. "You could always improve, Severus. I rather recommend it. Make a bit of effort and one of the hags on Knockturn Alley just might find you desirable."

Suddenly there was sharp, persistent pulling at the centre of her back and she felt the steel stays and canvas of her corset tighten around her. Lucius was tightening her laces, pulling so very hard that it made her lungs burn and her eyes water. Narcissa's mouth gaped open and Severus smirked, then ground himself against Narcissa, his erection making it clear that he found her to be desirable, hag or no.

"Better," Lucius' voice sounded behind her. He, too, ground against Narcissa, his cock digging into silk knickers. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to focus, tried to calm her breathing. If she didn't take care as to how she breathed in the corset, she would black out.

It was awfully hard not to inhale and exhale at will when there were two men grinding themselves against her, their intentions absolutely unmistakable.

"And now we shall entertain our guest." Lucius' lips moved against the back of her neck, his breath warm and tickling. A small shiver of a thrill ran up and down her spine; the sudden prospect of a good and proper shag putting her in a much more agreeable mindset.

"Yes," Narcissa said throatily, arching half-way against Severus, helping Lucius as best she could to pull the top of her knickers out from under the corset, pulling her hands back when he tugged them over her hips and down her legs.

Stepping out of the knickers, she quickly found herself sandwiched between them both once more. Lucius' hands kneaded her arse and Severus wasted no time about getting to business, for he shoved a long, slim digit inside her.

"Oh," she gasped, pushing automatically against his hand. Lucius stopped his ministrations, gripping her and thrusting her down onto Severus' finger. "More."

"Voracious," murmured Severus, adding another finger and twisting them together inside her. "This surprises me not."

Narcissa rewarded him with a whimper, her bosom beginning to heave behind the confines of canvas and steel. 

Lucius pressed against her back, moving over her shoulder to lave his tongue along Severus' jaw line. "She will not come," he said between licks, "until I release her from her corset." Severus' fingers crooked and hit a spot that made her legs turn to jelly and a scorching heat to go right to her centre. She threw her head back, hair spilling over Lucius' shoulder, mouth opening and closing rapidly as small, squeaking noises sounded. Although she wanted to protest his order, she was both too caught up in the way Severus' fingers were stabbing into her core and the knowledge that it would be best if she waited until she was free from the corset lest she wanted to give herself a faint.

However, she nearly forgot about those things when Lucius ran the tips of his fingers along her crease and then pushed at her pucker, slipping past the tight ring of muscle into her channel.

It was almost too much to handle and she slumped back against her husband, beginning to feel quite dizzy. The men developed a rhythm, Lucius pushing into her arse and propelling her forward further onto Severus’ fingers, then Severus would push back, reversing things. Over and over they did this, each twist and twirl of the fingers making her die a little more on the inside, wanting so desperately to be sated and not knowing how to go about it without coming. Her chest was heaving now and she would be surprised if her breasts didn’t fall out of the corset.

Perhaps they took pity on her, or perhaps they grew tired of standing. Narcissa didn’t know and, frankly, she didn’t care. All that mattered was that they lowered her to the floor and rolled her on her side. They switched positions, Lucius in front now and Severus in back. A tongue ran along the dip between her shoulder blades while a hand lifted her leg, draping it over Lucius’ shoulder. As soon as her leg had settled against him, they moved.

There was something firm and warm and wet stabbing at her pucker and she jerked her hips forward in surprise, her cunt immediately coming in contact with the skilled mouth of her husband. His tongue parted the most delicate part of her, then flicked and swirled against her clit. Making that small, subdued moan of appreciation, she rolled her hips and then stilled them as the something - Severus' tongue- at her pucker slid home, wiggling about inside her arse, thrusting in and out, swirling around her ring before delving in once more.

" _Please_ ," she said hoarsely, rocking her hips forward and back in earnest now. It was hard to discern which sensation felt best - the lapping and sucking at her cunt or the tongue-fucking in her arse. She didn't much care which was better, only that they were happening simultaneously and quite making a gigantic jumble of her nerves.

Finally one and then the other pulled back from her, Severus biting across the slope of her arse while Lucius slithered up to be eye-to-eye with her.

"Since you asked so nicely," he said as he brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and off of her face. "We shall comply." 

Sitting up, he reached over her and pulled Severus to a sitting position as well. "Hold."

Manoeuvring Narcissa so she was facing Severus, Lucius took rose to his feet and crossed to the settee near the liquor cabinet for a moment, returning with a small cushion. After instructing Severus to sit on it, Lucius then curled his hands on the undersides of Narcissa’s thighs, hoisting her up and depositing her on Severus' lap.

After giving Narcissa a quick, hard kiss, he turned his face toward Severus and presented him with his tongue. The Potions master didn’t tarry, opening his mouth and taking in Lucius' tongue, cheeks caving with the effort of pleasuring him.

"Enough," said Lucius, arching a brow. "You have learnt well, Severus. But there is much more you can learn, and I shall teach you. I shall teach the both of you." 

Without another word, he gripped Severus' cock in his hand, stroking it to full hardness. Looking down, Narcissa could see a pearl drop of pre-come at the tip and was overcome with the desire to taste it. But as she could not bend over, she did nothing. Even if she could have done so, Lucius would have beaten her to it, as he saw the same thing as she and dipped his head to the red tip of Severus' cock, tongue darting out to lap up the prize. There was a sharp intake of breath from Severus, which Narcissa ignored because she saw the way her husband's hands were positioning the cock and knew what was to happen next. Pressing her palms on the juncture where Severus' thighs and hips met, she lifted herself up, switched her positioning so that she was facing outwards, and then sunk slowly down on top of him, taking in the tip of his head just a little. It was a bit painful, but she held herself there, waiting for him to make the next move. And move he did, for he gripped her hips and slammed her down onto him while thrusting up, all the while Lucius’ hands cupped her face, mouth covering hers demandingly. She clenched down around Severus, pushing as he drove up into her, glad for Lucius' tongue now in her mouth, glad for the way it explored every last bit, glad for the way he pushed it in and out of her mouth just like Severus' cock was doing to her cunt, and even more glad when Lucius broke the kiss and lay his head on the floor, scooting it toward Severus' and her joined bodies. She moved her hips in circles as Severus arched up into her and with every bounce up and down she could feel Lucius' tongue on her. She could feel his tongue on her and she knew that when she pulled up his tongue was laving across Severus' cock as well, the taste of her all around him. 

Throwing her head back against Severus' shoulder, she faintly heard Lucius command Severus to hold her open for him. Still they moved together, not slowing down a bit even as his worked his hands to hold open her folds for Lucius, not letting go even when the bottom of her corset slammed down on top of his fingers. 

Lucius kept moving his tongue over them both while Severus' fingers slid along her wet, velvety heat, thumb pushing and rubbing at the soft sheath around her clit, moving it back and pressing firmly against her there.

"Faster," she managed, colours prickling before her eyes. 

She was close, so very close now. But there would be no release until it was on Lucius' terms.

Severus, however, had no restrictions on him like she did. He stilled his fingers, groaning as Lucius' tongue ran over them, then thrust up into her one last time before his cock twitched deep within her and emptied.

Narcissa at least had the courtesy to wait until he was done trembling and grunting in her ear before rolling her hips again. Against her cunt, Lucius laughed softly, lips vibrating in a maddening manner against her. She bucked forward to show her displeasure and he sat up, stroking her hair. "You've been a lovely hostess," he said approvingly. "Hasn't she, Severus?"

"Quite," he said thickly in agreement, his forehead pressed against the nape of her neck. 

"Lay back," said Lucius abruptly. 

After Severus followed his instructions, Lucius moved to sit beside them, reaching his hands up to push Narcissa's hair off of her back and over her shoulder.

The pressure of the steel and canvas around her torso lessened; he was loosening the laces of the corset. She inhaled a great bit of air, clenching down on the cock still buried inside of her, moaning for real and in earnest now, wanting very much to ride Severus out and have the orgasm she so desperately wanted.

The laces hissed as they dropped out of eyelet after eyelet until finally Lucius had pulled the string out of every single one. Exhaling sharply, she leaned forward enough so that her corset dropped off of her, hitting her thighs and then bouncing to the floor.

"You will come now," Lucius instructed, punctuating his order by running his tongue down her spine.

With that, Narcissa rocked back and forth atop Severus violently and then came with such fervour that she screamed, so glad for full lungs, her voice echoing in the vast room. 

And then...darkness.

She had no idea how long she had been out, but when she awoke, Severus was kneeling behind Lucius on the floor and Lucius was giving her a predatory look.

"It's time the guest and hostess showed the host a little appreciation," he said, leaning back on his haunches to fully display his erect cock. 

Severus reached a hand around to Lucius' front and pinched a nipple. "But this time..."

"The host wears the corset," Narcissa finished, exchanging a look with Severus.

He always did look much better in her corsets than she.


End file.
